Zormir
This strange little imp moves quickly, as if he was constantly under the haste spell. Along with that, a variety of vials and pouches adorn his clothing, a book on his back and the aura of a mage, although the arcane is mixed with fel in many parts of his aura. Characteristics Hyperactive, extremely orderly, and naturally curious. Zormir is an alchemist, he loves nothing more then to spend hours mixing ingredients, trying new spells, and imbuing his tinctures with his magic. Physical Appearance He's slightly larger then most imps, but not by much, an inch or two. His skin is a dull gray color, with glowing green eyes and wisps of normal flame flickering and dying around him, particularly around his tail. His aura is naturally fel Personal Items He wears a belt of demonhide, with a felsteel belt buckle. Connected to the belt are two straps that go over his shoulders and down to the other side of the belt. Another strip of demonhide connected these straps across his chest and back. In short, he's wearing a harness. Along the belt are various pouches filled with ingredients, objects, soulshards, a healthstone. As well as slots to hold vials, which are usually filled with imp-sized vials containing various liquids or none at all. There is a dagger and a wand as well, both of which thrums with dark power. Strapped his chest due to the harness, are yet more vials and two pouches containing gold. Opposite, strapped to his back, is his spellbook. An arcane tome, blue symbols upon the cover, some warding, but a smaller line in a neat, dwarvish penmanship lies the name of "Kalrum Greatforge" in common. This is Kalrum's last spellbook as a mage, miniaturized by magic for easier use by the imp, inside are the neat notes and spells of Kalrum, along with the imps own notes and spells that to the untrained eye, appear as little more then scribbles. While Zormir has a number of earrings, two of them glow with magic when such detection is used. One speaks of abjuration, a shield of arcane, the other is a container of magic, where the imp has stored spells in advance. His soul is kept in a soulstone, which is kept by Kalrum, so if the imp is slain, even in the Twisting Nether, he may yet return! And quickly too. Personality He is cunning, intelligent, naturally curious and possessed of an orderly mind. Practically the opposite of imps, he shows an almost OCD level of organization in his possession and pursuits, he speaks at a lightning fast rate, and does jump about in a hurry like normal imps (although he didn't show such hyperactivity when he was first summoned), unless he is practicing magic or working on alchemy. Then, he seems to slow to a crawl, measuring each action carefully and going through the possibilities of failure and success endless in his head. History Zormir was NOT the first imp Kalrum ever summoned, but he was the first Kalrum binded and made a serious attempt to keep alive and his own. The summoning was technically a failure, Kalrum was trying to delve deep into the nether for a fel imp, a challenge, and had accidentally brought Zormir. At first, the intermediate warlock was annoyed, until he decided to take a closer look at his catch, and sure enough, it wasn't a fel imp but he sensed something else... Kinship. The imp had yet to show any of the normal qualities of an imp, chaotic jumping, fast talking, trying to break though the binding as it offered insult after insult... Zormir did not, in fact, he looked grateful, and willingly offered himself to Kalrum. Only later did Kalrum learn that due to Zormir's innate desire for order, he was treated among the lowest of the low, and only through struggle and cunning did he manage to gain power over time. But no amount of power would change his undying hatred for the Legion, and he wished for vengeance. Zormir quickly took to alchemy when he was introduced to an alchemist, eyeing the beakers and vials with wonder and soon spent a great deal of time experimenting under Kalrum's supervision. As the years went by, the two began to trust each other more, and the bindings were slowly loosened, now, only the thinnest of chains hold Zormir to Kalrum, and if the imp so desired, he could likely severe them himself. It'd do no good if Kalrum desired it, for he knew Zormir's true name, but he doesn't, and over time the imp took to arcane magic. Finding a gift with the magic superior then Kalrum's, his orderly mind finding kinship with the arcane that he had never felt with the fel that coursed in his veins. Currently, he is being 'loaned' to a master alchemist for further training, a human female known as Breia Prescott at the Crowsong Manor. Trivia Zormir is indeed based on Richard's Imp Minion "Hctib" from the Looking for Group comics in how he speaks. I connect each word with a "-" as to make it easier for others to read however. Category:NPC